fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Beni-enma
|id = 234 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,793/11,607 |hp = 2,047/13,960 |gatk = 12,706 |ghp = 15,294 |voicea = Kuno Misaki |illus = Harada Takehito |attribute = Earth |growthc = S |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10.3% |npchargeatk = 0.56% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 24.5% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 6 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img3 = Presence Concealment |name3 = Presence Concealment |rank3 = A |effect3 = Increases own critical star generation rate by 10%. |img4 = Artsup |name4 = Inn Creation |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img5 = Immune Debuff |name5 = Ventriloquism |rank5 = EX |effect5 = Grants self Skill Seal Debuff Immunity. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against enemies with Chaotic Alignments for 1 turn. Increases own damage against enemies with Evil Alignments for 1 turn. |chargeeffect = Chaotic Damage + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 45% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 55% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = Evil Damage + |2c1 = 40% |2c2 = 45% |2c3 = 50% |2c4 = 55% |2c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |9}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |6}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party’s damage against enemies with Chaotic Alignments and Evil Alignments by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availablilty was available for summoning in the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Nero Claudius (Bride). *Her 1st Buster attack animation is called "Kiri-sute Gomen". Kiri-sute Gomen is an old Japanese expression dating back at feudal era right to strike. Samurai had right to strike with sword to anyone of lower class who compromised their honor. Images Saint Graphs= Servant1art.png|Stage 1 Servant2art.png|Stage 2 Servant3art.png|Stage 3 Servant4art.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S234Icon.png|Stage 1 BeniEnmaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 BeniEnmaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 BeniEnmaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S234 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S234 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S234 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= BeniEnmaSprite1.png|Sprite 1 BeniEnmaSprite2.png|Sprite 2 BeniEnmaSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S234 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S234 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S234 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Sparrow01 yuki-onna.png|Yuki-Onna Sparrow Sparrow02 tengu.png|Tengu Sparrow Sparrow03 dōbyōshi-nyōbo.png|Dōbyōshi-nyōbo Sparrow (Cymbals Monk) Sparrow04 nekomata.png|Nekomata Sparrow Sparrow06 Abura-Sumashi.png|Abura-Sumashi Sparrow (Oil-Thief) Sparrow07 kappa.png|Kappa Sparrow Sparrow08 daruma.png|Daruma Sparrow Sparrow09 shami choro.png|Shami-chōro Sparrow (Shamisen Tsukumogami) Sparrow10 karakasa obake.png|Karakasa-obake Sparrow Sparrow11 kitsune.png|Kitsune Sparrow Sparrow12 chouchin obake.png|Chōchin-obake Sparrow Sparrow13 otakemaru.png|Ōtakemaru Sparrow (Kijin) Sparrow14 Ittan momen.png|Ittan-momen Sparrow Sparrow15 Wa nyūdō.png|Wa-nyūdō Sparrow |-| Expression Sheets= BeniEnma Sheet1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) BeniEnma Sheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) BeniEnma Sheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) borbs.png|Beni's borbs |-| Craft Essences= CE0984.png|Sweet-Toothed Sparrow's Wansanbon (Valentine CE) CE1091.png|Summer Enma-Tei |-| Others= BenienmaIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Harada Takehito Category:Japanese Servants